Changing for Better or for Worse
by The Pirate Illusionist
Summary: Alex Williams changes schools. Will she like it? Or will it be torture?
1. Seeing the School

**Changes for Better or for Worse**

**Disclaimer: I don't own band, though I wish I did. I don't ever think that will happen though.**

* * *

A van pulled into the parking lot. The school seemed to loom there. It was big, really big, where about 3,000 went to school. This was huge to Alex who had gone to a small school in the middle of nowhere that held about 500. She stared up in amazement as her mother turned towards her.

--

Alexis Marie Williams was a 15-year-old girl. She had dark brown with blue highlights in it. Her green eyes usually had a shine to them and were warm. She was a little short for her age and thin but had a strong look to her. Alex wasn't a preppy girl but not a nerd. Some would call her a geek. A band geek to be exact. She played the tuba, which was a surprise for a girl her size. Most would expect her to play a clarinet, flute or even a trumpet. This had surprised her parents when she told them what she had wanted to play.

This year during June, her family had moved from the Littleton area to Charlotte, North Carolina. She would be starting her sophomore year here at Stanton High School. She was unsure of this new school, especially the band.

--

Her mother smiled at her reassuringly. "Have fun, baby girl. I know you will do well. I have faith in you."

"Thanks mom. I'll see you after camp," Alex said, reaching to open the van door.

"Are you sure they will have the tuba?" Her mother asked.

"Yes mother. That is what they said. I have to go or I'll be late," she said opening the door. She knew she was early, but she needed to get out of there.

Her mom sighed. "Well ok. Bye."

Alex slammed the van door and headed toward the school shaking. Who would have thought that she would have moved from her old school? Everything was perfect. She had great friends, a good family, a nice reputation, and was getting good grades. She was doing well for what had happened to her brother recently.

Then, her father got a job transfer.

It was better paying so he accepted. She tried everything not to make him move. It was no use. So here she was. At this school about to head towards the band room. She was nervous, like most would be. Her hand rested on the band room door. Stepping through here, everything might be different. Once she stepped through, her old life would be the thing of the past. She pushed opened the door and it thudded close behind her.

* * *

A/N: Hope you like it. I'm sorry if it is short but it seemed like a good place to end the chapter. R&R 


	2. New friends

Disclaimer: Same as first chapter

* * *

Alex looked around the large band room. It was practically empty. Lockers that would store instruments lined the walls. Chairs filled the large room. About most of them were empty. All except four chairs. She studied all of them. There was a boy with a trumpet case nearby him. There was a girl there with a baritone case. Another boy sat there with drumsticks in his hands. The last one was another girl with a tenor sax case by her. They were sitting in there talking when she came in.

"Um…where is the director?" she asked.

"He should come back in a few minutes. He went to do something. For now, come sit with us." The baritone player said. She had bright red hair with black tips and bright blue eyes.

Alex sat down and the trumpet player looked her up and down. He seemed to be thinking something. He had short, spiky black hair and light green eyes.

"What do you play? Look like a clarinet or flute player," he said.

"I play the tuba. Yeah that is what everyone does," Alex said with a shrug as they all gasped at her statement.

"Anyway, what is your name?" the redhead said.

"I'm Alex. I came from Littleton. My dad got a job offer around here," she said causally.

"Well I'm Mercedes. I'm called Fox because of my hair but some call me Car too. I play baritone," the redhead said.

"Why do they call you Car?" Alex asked.

"Well my last name is Bends and my parents thought it would be funny to name their girl Mercedes. So my name is Mercedes Bends," Mercedes said.

"Oh. I get it now," Alex said.

"Well I'm Kasey. I play the trumpet," the trumpet player said.

"I'm Potter. I play the drums as you can see by the sticks," the boy with the drumsticks said. He had blonde hair and dark gray eyes.

"Well guess that leaves me. I'm Kiran. I play this honking big tenor sax," the last girl said. She had dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes.

"Well it is nice to meet you all," Alex said with a grin as a man walked in.

The man was tall and in his 30's. 'This must be the director,' Alex thought as he looked at them sitting there.

"Ah you must be the new tuba player. I see you are making friends. I'm Mr. Clark, the director. You will sit up with the baritones and tubas. Mercedes will show you then. Band camp doesn't start for another fifteen minutes so you can just sit here for now," the man said.

"Thanks," Alex said as the man sat down with them.

"Now, what did you guys do over the summer?" Mr. Clark said.

"Well I read over the summer," Kiran said.

"Ooh…I have a story!" Kasey said with a big grin and everyone groaned, except Alex who didn't know what was going on.

"Ok, well, my aunt had a baby and he pulled on his umbilical cord and started to cry. Can that happen?" Kasey asked.

"Uh…I think he pulled on something else," Mr. Clark said and they all busted into laughter.

"Huh? Oh…now I get it," Kasey said and everyone laughed harder.

"How dumb are you Kasey?" Potter asked in between laughing and received elbow to the ribs from Kasey.

This lasted for about five more minutes before more people started to show up. "Well you all better get your stuff ready," Mr. Clark said standing up.

'So far, so good," Alex thought. But only if she knew what would happen later.

* * *

A/N: Hope you like it. R&R 


	3. Meeting the Geeks

"Oh and Alex, that is your tuba," Mr. Clark said, pointing to one nearby.

Alex gasped as gazed at it. It was a silver-plated tuba. It was beautiful. Her last tuba was old and ugly to her. Well, at least it had worked. Meanwhile, Mercedes grabbed her baritone and motioned to Alex. She walked up to the top section and sat down to pull out a silver-plated baritone. She looked at Alex and grinned.

"I play Treble-clef baritone. Beauty isn't it. You can sit here beside me. Usually on the first day we just go over the music," Mercedes explained.

Alex nodded and plopped down. She grabbed her new tuba. It was heavy and she didn't know if she could carry it. But she was strong and she knew it. A guy came up to the section. He looked at her curiously.

"Who's this?"he asked.

"This is Alex. She's the new tuba player," Mercedes said.

"Well, I'm Tony," the guy said as he walked to pick up a tuba.

"Uh..nice to meet youTony," Alex said.

"This makes 6 now,"he said to Mercedes.

"Yup, tuba section is getting big," she said nodding.

"Sit down everyone!" Mr. Clark yelled and everyone calmed down.

"This is a new year and we have a few new members. Please make them feel welcome," he said looking at Alex, "Now, we'll take a look at the music. Come down here and Kasey and Mercedes will hand you your music."

Everyone got into a single file line. 'Wow this line is huge,' Alex thought. Soon she was up front and Mercedes handed her the music. Alex looked over it. It was music to Aladdin. She groaned inwardly. So this school did Disney music. Why could the school do something cool? Well at least the director had made it himself. She trudged back up to the tuba section and started to look the music over. It seemed pretty easy. After a while, all the music was handed out. Mercedes and Kasey took their seats.

"Please look over the music!" Mr. Clark shouted and some actually did.

Most people started to talk. It has been a while since the band had been together. Mercedes passed Kasey a note and whatever it said, he nodded to it. Alex actually looked at her music. Mr. Clark didn't really seem to care that people weren't looking at it.

Mercedes turned to Alex. "So do you like the game Dungeons and Dragons?"

"What?" Alex said looking up. "What's that?"

"It is a role playing game. Kasey, me, Mr. Clark, Potter and a few others play it. That is what the note said. You should come sit in a session," Mercedes said.

"Uh ok, but I really think you should get back to your music," Alex said.

Alex didn't know what kind of geeks she was dealing with here but this game seemed weird. Soon Mr. Clark yelled again and they started to go over the music. It was really bad. They all were sight-reading and no one seemed able to do it.

"Chair tryouts and parts will be Friday!" Mr. Clark said when they were done. "LUNCH!"

Everyone stood up and rushed to get their lunches. Mercedes grabbed Alex. "You'll come with us!"she said.

These were her new friends....What was she getting into?

* * *

A/N: New chapter! Hope you like it. I just type it now...hehehe.... Yay! I have fans! Thanks HavFaith4eva, my first review! I'm glad you think it is good. 


	4. Lunch: The Social Hour

Mercedes led Alex to the back corner of the band room. She sat down there and pulled out her lunch from a backpack that was there.

"Like the place? This is where my little group comes," she can I get my lunch?" Alex said, uncomfortably.

"Oh...sure!" Mercedes said with a grin.

When Alex came back with her lunch, more people were there. A few of them were Kasey, Potter, Kiran and Mr. Clark. She didn't know the other three. Alex sat down by Mercedes and Kasey.

"Alex, this is Lauren a clarinet player, Jason a trombone player, and Sara a trumpet player," Mercedes said, pointing to each.

Lauren was a small girl with black hair that looked blue in the light and pale blue eyes. She had the look of one who would play the clarinet. Jason seemed tall and had red hair and brown eyes. Sara was in between both. She looked just like Lauren but she was taller. Sara and Lauren were twins. Alex nodded in hello as she pulled out her lunch.

"Well how about we talk about the session Friday?" Kasey said, sounding excited.

"Can't wait," Lauren and Sara said at the same time.

Everyone agreed, except Alex, who knew barely nothing about it.

"All of you play Dungeons and Dragons?" Alex asked.

"Yeah. Just call it D&D. Mr. Clark is the Dungeon Master, or DM. I play a fighter. Kasey plays a thief, Jason and Lauren play magic users, Sara plays a bard, Potter plays another fighter andKiran plays a ranger," Mercedes said. Alex nodded, not understanding most of it.

"Well when you come bring your instruments. We need to practice. That sounded bad," Mr. Clark said and everyone groaned.

"Do we have to? We'll get better by...." Kasey started to complain but Mr. Clark cut him off.

"Yes you have to or you'll do push ups next Monday," he said and everyone in the group groaned again.

"Will you come to the session? Then you can sleep at the house. D&D is a mini band sleepover," Mercedes said to Alex.

"Uh...Sure...I'll come I guess," she said, quietly.

"Great!" Mercedes said with a grin.

"Can't wait 'till band camp is over! Then comes football games! Shoving people in cases and lockers, initiation, band bus and more!" Kasey spurted out.

"Yeah. Wait 'till your intiation," Jason said to Alex. She paled slightly.

"Who will do this to me?" she asked.

"The low brass. Mostly the other tubas. It makes you one of us," Mercedes said, her grin widening.

"Uh...great," she said sarcastically. She finished her lunch and stood up. "Well better get back to my seat," she said, hurrying off.

Alex sighed. "What a year this will be," she muttered and pulled up her tuba.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Wouldn't let me do a line...so I made one of my own...lol. Yay! I get points for adding stuff about D&D! hehehe...I'm glad you like it. Welllooks around slyly....I play D&D. I just had to put something in here about it because sadly, my band doesn't not all like it. Only 3 of us that I know of do, which is sad. Well anyway, R&R!


	5. A friday that brings suprises

The dreaded day that everyone was not ready for, approached fast. What day was this? Friday.

Most would be happy for the Friday. Break from band, a time to rest. Well today was sectional tryouts...and the D&D section. Alex wasn't ready for any of it. She walked into the band room Friday and sat down in the tuba section. Mercedes walked in followed by Kasey and Potter. They came back to her and sat around her.

"Mr. Clark has been talking about just having the band sleep here for band camp. It would save gas, he says," Mercedes said, plopping down.

"What?" Alex asked, her eyes going wide.

"You heard me," Mercedes replied.

"Cool!" Kasey shouted, high fiving Potter. "Will we do it this year?"

"He's going to announce it today."

"We can play D&D here! It's so awesome."

Alex groaned. Not away to spend her summer. It was beginning of August. She'd be spending everyday up school here.

"Well I have one question...how do you know this?" Alex asked. Kasey looked away and Potter made an excuse to go to the restroom. Mercedes paled.

"Um...I'll tell you. Mr. Clark is my uncle. When I was little my parents left on a trip and I haven't seen them since. I live with him," she said. "Did you bring your bag to sleep over?"

Alex nodded, not saying anything. That was a little shocking. Who would have thought?

Soon more people had filed in. Mr. Clark walked in and called the flutes out and told everyone to spend their time wisely. Well, everyone turned to talk. Alex fingered through her music. Soon the flutes came back and out went the clarinets. Then the saxes, then the trumpets, then the baritones, and soon came the tubas. Mercedes and Kasey wishedAlex good luck. Tuba players went in and came out. Alex soon went in and played the piece. Mr. Clark looked at her thoughtfully.

"You may go. I'll tell you tonight since you are coming with us," he said after a while and Alex nodded and left.

As Alex entered the room, she was bombarded with questions. "How did ya do?" Mercedes asked.

"I don't think I did very good," Alex said.

"Well, sorry to say this, but ya willprobably not get the tuba solo," Kasey said.

"Thanks Kasey. That makes me feel better," she said bitterly and he flinched.

"Sorry," he said sarcastically.

Soon everyone was done and Mr. Clark came back.

"You're dismissed the rest of the day while I figure out who gets what," he said. Everyone's jaw dropped. Then there was cheering. He soon left the room.

Alex sat the tuba down as Mercedes and Kasey stood. She followed them as they left the room. They gave her the tour of the school. The school was so huge to her. Her old school was so small. The day passed quickly before her eyes and she waited with Mercedes and Kasey for Mr. Clark. Kasey was coming with them to. Now that Alex looked at her friends, she noticed how tall Mercedes was to Kasey. She was at least 5'6" and he was about 5'3". She knew boys grew slow but still 5'3"? Well Alex was only 5'2" and she knew she would never grow any more. She was brought out of this as Mr. Clark came. They loaded into his car after putting the stuff in the trunk.

"Bet you want to know what you got," Mr. Clark said when they started off. They all nodded.

"Well I'll start with Kasey. Kasey, you got second chair."

"Cool! Although first is better."

"Mercedes, you got fourth chair. You messed up quite a bit."

"But fourth out of ten is still good!" she said, not seeming angry about the chair she got.

"Well, Alex, I'm very proud and surprised. You got first chair and get the tuba solo."

Alex went speechless. Kasey and Mercedes turned and stared at her. She felt herself go red. "H-h-how?" she stuttered.

"I'm not sure. You did excellent. It was the best I had heard all day."

Alex knew she was a good tuba player but she didn't think she was the good. How in the world did she pull this off?

"Tony's gonna be mad. He always gets first and section leader. He's outplaced by a new person," Mercedes said. "He's been first since he was a freshman."

"Well it'll be good to get him off the seat of power for once. I think it's goin to his head," Kasey said.

"Well, we're here," Mr. Clark said pulling up to the house.

* * *

A/N: Here's the new chapter. If I only get a few people to review, well to show my gratitude I'll make you like section leaders or something. So, put your name you want if you want a character as a section leader. Choose out of the following: Flute, Trumpet, Baritone, Clarinet, Drums, or Saxes. This is the way I'll show my gratitude. It's a little easier than writing notes. Well anyway... R&R! 


	6. The Session

Alex slipped out of the car, taking her stuff. She was still shocked about the tuba thing. She was new to the school and she replaced someone! Her thoughts were jumbled as she walked into the house and sat her stuff down. She went back out to get the tuba. She put the sousaphone around her and carried it in, manuvering every which way. Once everything was in, they sat down on the couch. Alex took a look around. The house was big and comfy looking.

"Alex, we can take the suitcase to my room," Mercedes said and led her up stairs.

She looked into Mercedes room. It was full of posters. There were posters of Orlando Bloom, Dominic Monaghan, Pirates of the Caribbean, and band posters. The band posters seemed to outnumber them all. Alex sat down the suitcase and headed down stairs. She looked at the tuba which laid on the floor.

"Well, let's play," Mr. Clark said and they all got their instruments.

Alex played as best she could. She didn't think she was very good but Kasey and Mercedes were amazed when she played the tuba solo. When they were done, they praised her.

"Good job. Mr. Clark, you picked the right one," Mercedes said.

"Well just wait 'till you have to play in front of everyone," Kasey said and got an elbow from Mercedes.

"Hey do you think we can roll up a character for Alex?" Mercedes asked all of the sudden.

"Sure."

Alex, unsure, agreed warily. They sat at the table with a piece of paper and dice. Kasey explained that they played first edition D&D because they didn't understand 3rd edition. Alex really didn't care. She rolled up a character. Her numbers were Strength: 14, Intelligence: 18, Wisdom: 15, Dexterity: 16, Constitution: 11, Charisma: 13, and Comeliness: 15. Kasey looked at the character.

"Whoa...that is an illusionist."

"Yeah," Mercedes agreed.

Soon the character was Aria the 1st Level Chaotic Good Human Illusionist. Alex looked at the sheet. Night soon fell and the others were there. Mr. Clark made them practice again and soon they had books strewn on the table. All of them sat around it as they pulled out cards. The session was different from anything she had ever seen. They fought monsters and all of them were higher levels than her. This game went well into the night. They decided to quite at midnight. Mr. Clark told them to practice and they all did. Soon they were sitting in the room talking.

"So do you think we'll be Big Mountain this year?" Jason asked.

"Pfft....no way. They all was get higher scores than us," Kasey replied.

"Don't have that attitude, idiot. You'll be our downfall!" Potter cried and everyone laughed.

"Yeah. We'll do better some time!" Sara said.

"Yeah. Well, do you want to watch something I taped off TV?" Mercedes asked and they all nodded.

She went to the rack and pulledout a movie. She put it in. After about five minutes in, the title came. It was Lost. Alex could tell Mercedes was obsessed with it. They watched that and a few people fell asleep. They took shaving cream and messed with them. It was funny to Alex. In the morning, all of them were asleep.After lunch, they practiced once again.

"Mr. Clark, are we going to be staying at the school for the rest of band camp?" Kasey asked.

"Yes. I got it approved. Everyone has been notified," he replied.

They groaned and waited for their parents to come. When Alex's mom came, she said goodbye to her friends.

"How was your stay dear?" her mother asked.

"Fine, mom."

"That's good. We better get home and pack your bags."

So they had been notified. This proved it. Her summer was going to change.

* * *

A/N: New chapter! cottoncandy9128: Sure you can be the drum major!

Well thanks to all who reviewed. Offer still stands. R&R!


	7. Fight

"ALEXIS! GET UP! YOU NEED TO PACK!" a voice screamed up the stairs, making Alex wake up.

Alex slid out of bed and pulled on shorts and a tanktop. She pulled out her suitcase, throwing everything she would need in there. Her mother shouted for her to get ready, which Alex ignored and was down in about 20 minutes.

"Hurry get into the van!" her mother said. "We'll be late."

"But mom! We have about 20 minutes to band camp."

"I know. I just want you not to be late."

Alex groaned. Why did mothers worry so much? They'll go grey before they reach their forties. She pulled her suitcase and things out to the van and her mother soon had her at school. She walked through the school and into the band room where Kasey, Mercedes and two other girls stood. All of them had suitcases and sleeping bags. Alex walked up to Mercedes.

"Hi Alex. Oh this is Lauren the drum major and Kira the sax section leader," Mercedes said.

"How does she know..."Alex started.

"Mr. Clark already posted the results. I saw you were the tuba section leader," Kira said. She sounded a bit hyper.

"Yeah. I saw it too. Congrats," Lauren said.

Alex nodded nervously and bit her lip. "Where should we set up our sleeping bags?"

"We should probably wait until after practice," Lauren replied.

"Um ok. I think I'll go look at my tuba," she said, just wanting to be by herself.

Alex sat down and ran her hand over her tuba. Such a wonderful instrument. She head the band doors open and close with a thud. She heard Mercedes talking to someone.

"Oh, hi Tony," she said. Alex could tell she was nervous.

"You don't look happy. You should be. We get to live here for the summer!" Kasey said.

"Shut up, dumb ass," Tony said.

"HEY! Now that was really rude!" Mercedes said, eyes wide.

"You're just a teacher's pet," he said and Mercedes face went red as he walked towards Alex.

"So...how does it feel to beat a senior?" Tony asked her bitterly.

She looked up. "I didn't try it."

"Oh...sure you didn't. Just some dumb newbie to the school. Bet you bribed Mr. Clark."

"I didn't! Would you just back off?"

"No! I should have got that part."

"I earned it fair and square. You know it but you just won't admit it. You are just caught in your pride. I think Kasey was right. I'm glad now that I usurped you."

"I'd just shut up. You probably can't even play."

"You've heard me play! I'd just shut up if I were you."

Tony muttered something but Alex didn't hear it. Mr. Clark had walked into the room. Soon after him, more people with sleeping bags and suitcases came in.

"Time to get to the drill," Mr. Clark said, which caused everyone to groan.

Alex, Mercedes, and Kasey walked out of the room. They kept quiet. Noone really wanted to talk about what had happened. It left them all speechless. After two hours of learning 5 sets and talking, they all filed inside, tired and hot. Alex's face had already started to burn. They all pulled out their instruments and started to play. Tony wouldn't looked at Alex.Alex put down her tuba after practice and went to seek out a spot to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if this is sort of a stupid chapter. R&R Oh and offer still stands but drum major and sax leader are taken. 


	8. Connor and Truth or Dare

Alex threw down her sleeping bag in the far back corner by the timpani. She watched as her friends laid their own away from her and each other. _Why are we doing this? We didn't even fight, _she thought. _Stupid school. WishI haven't come then I wouldn't be first tuba and Tony wouldn't hate my guts and Mercedes and Kasey wouldn't be sleeping far away. Heck, I wouldn't even know them. Stupid dad had to accept that stupid job._ Alex felt tears slide down her face. She didn't notice someone walk up and stand beside her.

"Alex, explain what is going on," the person said. It was Mr. Clark.

"We came in and Tony came up to Kasey and called him an asshole or something. Then, he called Mercedes a teacher's pet. Well, he blamed me for bribing you and he hates my guts," Alex said, not noticing that she had said a swear word to a teacher.

"Well, Mercedes gets that a lot and Kasey can handle himself for the most part. But you can't take it personal. I'll just let you alone to think," Mr. Clark said and he left.

Alex wiped up her tears and a boy came over to her. "Are you ok?"

"I'm not sure," she said.

"Well, I'm Connor. If you ever need someone just to talk to, I'll be over in the trumpets," the boy said.

"Ok. Thanks," she said and then she looked up at him.

_Dude, is he hot!_ she thought. He had spiked dirty blonde hair and bright green eyes. All the girls liked him. He seemed really sweet too. He left and Alex sat there just staring after him. Mercedes soon came over.

"Um...Alex you want to come over with us? You know, Kasey and I," Mercedes said.

Alex nodded and took her sleeping bag down.

"Was Connor talking to you?" Mercedes asked.

"Yeah. He seemed really sweet."

"He must like you."

"What do you mean?"

"He's a nice boy and everything but he usually keeps to himself and doesn't talk to anyone, only to people he likes."

"Oh. Okay," Alex said as she sat her sleeping bag back down.

Kasey pulled out a can. Alex looked at the label and it said shaving cream. He shook it up. "This is for tonight! We sabotage everyone who falls asleep."

"But what if you fall asleep first? You know you always do," Mercedes said.

"I do not! I will not!" Kasey declared.

"Whatever," Alex said and she grinned at Mercedes.

Mercedes pulled out laser guns. "We can play laser tag!"

Alex laughed. "Yeah!"

Every seemed normal right now. Alex was glad no one was talking about what had happened. Night soon fell and the school got dark. Kasey, Mercedes and Alex put on the laser guns and started through the school. It was like one big playground. When they got back to the band room, Kasey soon fell asleep. They sabotaged him and he soon woke up, cursing.

"Let's play Truth or Dare!" Mercedes cried.

Soon a whole bunch of guys and girls ran over there. Alex looked over and Connor sat alone in a corner. She motioned for him to come over but he shook his head. She mouthed please and he left a sigh and was soon over. Everyone gasped when he came over because he never did anything.

"Well I'll start," Mercedes said. "Kasey, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare, of course!" he said.

"Well, I dare you to run into the girls bathroom and drop your pants. Then, you have to scream, pull up your pants and run back out."

Kasey looked perplexed. "No way! That's too absurd. I'll do it!"

They all stood up and ran to the girl's restroom. Kasey ran in and they made a boy follow him in. They heard laughter and a lot of screaming and then he ran out. He was red. They all headed back to the band room.

"There. Ok...Hm...Alex, Truth or Dare?" Kasey asked.

"I'll take dare," she said.

"Ok. You have to french kiss Connor and then hold his hand for the rest of the game."

She looked at him wide-eyed and open mouthed. It really wasn't that bad but to kiss a boy she just met and it was a french kiss!

"You have to do this or you get two!" Kasey said.

Alex leaned over to Connor and mouthed I'm sorry. She leaned in and kissed him. His eyes widened and so did hers as she had to french kiss. After a few minutes, she pulled away and smiled. She took his hand to finish the dare. _That wasn't bad, _she thought. She soon did the traditional asking of Truth and Dare. At the end of this, Connor went away, embaressed. Alex walked over to him.

"I am so sorry! I didn't know they would ask it."

"Doesn't matter. I knew they would do something wierd. That kiss though...."

"I'm still sorry...."

"I enjoyed it," Connor said and Alex just stared at him. "Well, see you tomorrow," he said, laying down to sleep.

Alex nodded and walked away. She didn't expect that. She thought he would never talk to her again. She looked back at him one more time and then headed to her own sleeping bag, where she talked to Mercedes most of the night.

* * *

A/N: Here's Ch. 8! Well, sorry I didn't update earlier. My computer is acting up. Positions still open: Clarinet, Trumpet, Baritone, Flute, Trombone, and Color guard(Well it is all I can think of right now). I remember my own truth and dare things and that what inspired this chapter. Well, R&R. 


	9. Second Day of Power!

"Wake up everyone! We have to start practicing!" A voice rang out through the band room.

Alex rolled over and stuck her head in her sleeping back. "Five more minutes..."

"If you don't get up in at least three minutes, you'll have to do fifty push ups. It's not my fault you people didn't go to bed early."

Alex looked up at who was speaking. It was the drum major, Lauren. Alex slipped out of her sleeping bag and went to the bathroom to change. When she walked back in, Lauren called all the section leaders to her. Alex groaned and walked over. She looked around the circle. There was Kelli the baritone section leader, Bernadette the color guard captain, Trisha the bass clarinet section leader, Amanda the drum section leader, and Kira. There were a few Alex didn't know. Lauren instructed them on what to do but Alex didn't pay much attention. It would be her second day in power. Well, not really power, just tuba section leader. Mr. Clark entered and made the sections go and practice by themselves. Alex looked at the group of tubas. There were seven there, two freshmen, two sophomores, one junior, and two seniors. Alex bit her lip as Tony shot her a look of digust.

"Um... well, we should get to work," she said.

"No duh, where genius?" Tony said sarcastically.

"We can start at the beginning. We have to start to memorize more too. So we'll play a few measures a couple of times and then turn around the music."

Alex sat down and put her sousaphone on. She counted to start and they started to play. Every so often, she would look up to see what everyone was doing. Tony sat there and didn't play. _Uh... such a drama queen...er...king. Can't get over such a stupid thing, _Alex thought. The freshmen, Lana and Kevin, seemed a little confused but they caught on quick. Once they played about seven measures, Alex called them to a stop and said to start again. They went through it about five times before they flipped it. When they had it flipped, they played it about five more times. Tony didn't play the music the whole time. Alex sent him a glare everytime they went over it. The other senior, Ryan caught her doing this.

"Why are you glaring at him, newbie? Tony didn't do anything," Ryan said.

"That's right. He didn't do anything! And I'm not a newbie I'm a sophomore," Alex declared.

"You're new to the school aren't ya?"

"Yeah, I am. Everyone has to play! If we don't have full participation we will get points off in competition!"

"Pfft... yeah. You know this how?" Tony said, speaking up.

"I was in marching band in my old school."

"What did your school score at competitions?"

"Well, we usually got at least second place. We were a small school so it was easy to do practicing."

"We don't score second place. We don't score first. Mr. Clark tells us to do better. All the schools are big around here. If we get last, I don't care. If we ever get first, I'll be amazed but it won't happen. You probably came here thinking, 'Oh this school is big, so, it will do really good!' Wrong, girl. Totally wrong. Don't expect much."

This left Alex speechless. Her face went red. "That is what makes you score low! Your attitude! If everyone has that attitude, it brings you down! Just shut up! You're such a poor sport!"

"Attitude? You a wise person and a section stealer now?"

"No! Leave me alone. If you don't want to do this, go to Mr. Clark!"

"You can't do that to me!"

"I'm your section leader. It doesn't matter what grade you're in, just what position you hold! I'm first so get out now!" Alex shouted, pointed at the door.

They all looked at her, perplexed. "No," Tony muttered.

"Do it or drop and give me 150!"

"That's absurd!" Ryan shouted.

"You can't give me push ups!" Tony said.

"I can do anything in my own section since I'm the leader. Which one will you take?" Alex asked.

"Neither," Tony said.

"Well if you want it that way...Derek you are in charge until I return!" Alex said, storming out of the room.

She soon came back with Mr. Clark who lectured Tony. Tony got enraged but heobeyed what Mr. Clark said. After the speech, Mr. Clark left and Tony stayed quiet.

"Let's practice," Alex said and they started up again.

After everything was over and they were at supper, Alex told Mercedes and Kasey her day.

"What a jerk!" Mercedes said.

"GO MR. CLARK AND ALEX!" Kasey shouted and it rang through the cafeteria.

"Well," Alex said with a yawn, "I think I'll head to bed."

"WHAT?" Kasey asked.

"I will too. While you snoozed away, we stayed up until 2 o'clock," Mercedes said.

As they left, someone came up to her. It was Connor.

"Hi, Alex," a soft voice said.

"Oh! Hey Connor!" she said looking at him with a grin. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. I just want to know what you're doing..."

"Well we were going to sleep," Mercedes said.

"Oh..." Connor said sounding disappointed.

Alex elbowed Mercedes. "I don't need to sleep that bad!"

"Oh. Okay. Well, do you want to hang with me for like an hour?" Connor asked and Alex nodded.

They walked back with Mercedes but then she left them to go sleep. Alex and Connor talked about the day and how band was and what they liked. She found out that he was a junior and he liked to read, play basketball and baseball, and he like DD. He didn't play in the big band campaign though. Alex asked him if he would like to join and he agreed reluctantly. She said she would asked Mr. Clark. Alex caught sight of the clock.

"We talked for three hours!" Alex exclaimed.

"Oh. Didn't mean to keep you that long," Connor said.

"Well, I should go. Goodnight," Alex said turning to go.

"Um... Alex. I know we only known each other for like two days but I'm always known to ask girls I like out in a very short time. But um... will you... go out with me?" Connor asked.

Alex blushed. "I haven't known you that long but I really like you. Right now as a friend. Uh...Can I sleep on the question to see if I'm ready?"

Connor looked down. "Ok..."

She bit her lip and walked towards him and gave him a kiss on the cheek and hurried off to her sleeping bag. She stared at the ceiling and soon she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A/N: I hope this chapter is ok. I had a bit of a writer's block. To those who are section leaders: I didn't go into full blown out detail yet. My character just met you so she doesn't know much yet. I hope that is alright! Well RR! 


	10. Parent Preview and an unwanted Memory

Alex sighed as she leaned up against the wall. She let out a sigh as she closed her eyes. It had been a few weeks since she had seen Connor. Well, it was now parent preview night. She couldn't believe she had ditched him for that long. She just wasn't ready yet. Not after her first experience with a boyfriend.

-

_"Babe, I wish we could just sit here forever," Tim, Alex's first boyfriend, said._

_"Yeah... the sunset is sure pretty," Alex replied._

_"I'm not lookin' at the sunset," he said and Alex turned and saw he was looking her up and down. _

_"It's much more prettier than I am," Alex said, nervously._

_"I don't think so."_

_"Well you should think again."_

_Tim leaned into her and started to kiss her. She felt his hands running up and down her back as she held him. Her eyes darted out of the window of the truck as his hands grabbed her shirt. He was sixteen and she was only fourteen! She gasped slightly as his cold hands started to lift her shirt. They started to remove it and she pulled back, terrified. She pushed him away._

_"You idiot...you pig," Alex hissed._

_"I thought you were ready," Tim said._

_"You were wrong. I'm only fourteen! I don't need to think about that yet!" she said._

_"Oh come on and lighten up," he said leaning in again._

_"GET AWAY FROM ME!" she yelled and she pushed him off of her._

_She opened and slammed the car door before he could do anything. She ran, she didn't know how she did. She bumped into someone and saw it was her older brother. She broke down there as he pulled her in close to him._

_"Shh...just tell me everything," he whispered and that was just what she did._

_-_

Alex felt an unwanted tear slip down her face. She didn't like that memory. She pulled her knees up to her chest. It was like after the first few weeks, she became sensitive. She didn't like that feeling. She wiped away the tear and thought about her brother. That was the last time she had seen him. The next day, he was in a car accident. For weeks, he had been in a coma and then... the doctors gave up hope. It had been hard for her whole family. Alex felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Alex, are you ok?" someone said as they sat down next to her.

She looked over at Kasey. He could be so kind if he wanted to. "Yeah... I'm fine now. I was just thinking about my brother."

"Oh... where is he? I've never seen him," Kasey said.

"He...he died."

"I am so sorry."

"Don't worry he died about a year or so back. Where's Mercedes?" Alex said changing the subject.

"Setting up a game of Truth and Dare. Connor said he would play only if you would," Kasey said.

Alex sighed. "I'll play."

"Cool...so what was your brother like?" Kasey asked.

"Tall, nice when he wanted to be, comforting, and he picked on me a lot. He had short dirty blonde hair and the same color eyes as me. He was awesome for an older brother. He played the trumpet, too," Alex said looking over at Kasey.

They sat down in the small circle of people. Connor smiled at her but Alex looked away. Mercedes rolled her eyes at Alex. Mercedes went to start the game but Mr. Clark threw the band room door opened. The door left a loud thud as he swept into the room.

"Get ready! Get into your uniforms! We need to be out there in about an half an hour." Mr. Clark said as he turned and left the room.

"Wow... such a great entrance," Potter said.

"Oh I loved those instructions," Kasey said sarcastically.

"You heard him! Get ready!" Lauren shouted and everyone got up.

Mercedes and Alex grabbed their band bags and ran to the girls' bathroom. Throwing the bags down, they pulled out navy blue pants. Mercedes and Alex were silent as they dressed. Alex soon was buttoning up the light blue jacket. She put on the silver sequined sash. These colors were much better than her last school's: Red and Gray. Mercedes 'turtled' her, as she put it. Alex put up her hair and took out her earrings. Soon, they ran out and grabbed their instruments. Lauren handed out white gloves and plumes. Alex didn't take on as she put on a bandana that the tubas and the percussion were wearing. She didn't know why because they weren't pirates or anything. Mr. Clark had said that it was because they wore berrets last year and thought bandanas would be cool. Someone had sewn the word Aladdin on them. They were pretty cool. The bandanas were black with blue wording. Anyway, Alex ran as best she could with her tuba as she got in line. They marched out to thefield and Lauren took her place. Everyone stood still until brought to attention. Alex really didn't remember how it went. It was like she wasn't think and just moving. All she remembered was that her tuba solo was good. Their performance wasn't the best but the parents and football player and cheerleaders did clap. Soon they were all back in the band room talking.

"Alex, that solo was awesome," Kasey said.

"It sucked," Tony said as he passed by.

"Shut up asshole," Alex said. "I do need some more practice though."

Connor came up and sat beside her. "Why are you avoiding me?"

"Um...I don't know."

"You have to have a reason Alex."

She let out a sigh. "I just had this bad experiance. I just don't think I'm ready. Sorry."

"Oh...um...Well then...I'll see ya."

Alex bit her lip. "Uh...yah."

As Connor left, Kasey spoke. "That was interesting."

"Shut up," Alex said.

"I..." Kasey started.

"Kasey, stop," Mercedes snapped.

"Why..." he started but Mercedes glared at him and he shut up.

"We better get some sleep," Mercedes said and they left Alex to think.

* * *

A/N: Well, sorry this took so long to write, but here it is! I hope you like it. It might be a bit boring but I couldn't think of anything. This is the last chance for section leader but I might allow next chapter. Still open: Flutes, Trumpets, Clarinets(Bass Clarinet is taken), Trombones, Mellophones. Well, RR! 


	11. School and After School Practice

"ALEXIS! GET UP FOR SCHOOL NOW OR YOU'LL BE LATE!" Her mother's voice rang up the stairs.

Alex groaned. "Ok, ok." she muttered as she slipped out of bed.

School, she wasn't ready for it yet. It's been the first time since band camp that she was in an actual bed. She had compared her schedule with Mercedes and Kasey. She had Chem, Geometry, English, Spanish, Gym, Music, Art, Computer, History, and Band with Kasey, which meant every single period with him. With Mercedes she had Chem, English, Music, Art, Gym, and of course Band. Alex sighed as the bus pulled up and she got on. She couldn't wait afterschool. Marching band was the savior of her day.

Alex enter the school. It was still the same. Like it would change. Mercedes ran up to her and pulled her along the hall until they found their lockers. It was going to be a long day. Most of the day, she stayed with Kasey and Mercedes. Connor basically avoided her. She wouldn't blame him, either. At lunch, a whole bunch of them got a table. She noticed this school was another stereotypical school. You know, preps sit over here, nerds sit over there. They sat at the band geek table. Somebody even took time to inscribe "band geeks only" into the table. It was a long table with many seats. They sat in little groups of friends but most talked about this afternoon's practice.

"You know, competitions are a while from now but I think we will only get a 70," Kasey said.

"Nah. We can do better than that," Alex said.

Kasey scoffed. "You're new, I forgot."

Alex gave him a funny look.

"Let me explain," Mercedes said, "We usually don't score high even though we are a big band. Nobody tries. There is one person always bringin' us down."

"Ok. I'll make you a bet," Alex said.

"Sure. What is it?" Kasey asked.

"If we get a 75 or lower at any competition, I'll dye my hair any color you want. If we get at least a 79 or higher you dye your hair any color I want."

Kasey thought over it. "Sure," he said and they shook hands on it.

"You both are crazy," Mercedes said with a sigh.

"Not too crazy," Kasey replied with a grin.

* * *

Alex casually walked out to the field with Mercedes and Kasey. All of them had their instruments. They laid the instruments in the grass and plopped down. Kasey laid on his back watching the clouds go by as Mercedes did cartwheels, almost hittinga bass drum. Alex broke out with laughter. Mr. Clark soon headed towards the field. 

"Get in Set 1 without your instruments! We're going to run through it really quick because some of you still need to do this!" he shouted.

Almost everyone groaned and stood up. Alex hurried out onto the field. The drill seemed like it took forever. Mr. Clark made them start from where ever they messed up but someone messed up almost everytime. Soon, he called them to get their instruments.

"It's only 4:00!" Kasey muttered.

"What!" Mercedes and Alex exclaimed in unision.

"Yeah...still have to 5:30," Kasey said with a sigh.

As most practices are, this was long and tiring. They each had to go in their own section to practice parts. Alex watched every section leader call their group. The tubas stood around her. They sat down on the ground and Alex ordered them to play. After a while, they were finished and sitting around. Tony took a younger tuba player, Kevin, and tied his shoelaces together. He couldn't get them undone. Everyone in the tubas except Kevin and Alex broke out laughing.

"TONY! You are such an asshole! You shouldn't have tied his shoes together," Alex shouted at him.

"Yeah...yeah...he wanted me to do that," Tony said.

Mr. Clark ordered them to get in Set 20 and Kevin hopped to his spot. The whole band cracked up with laughter, even Mr. Clark couldn't help but laugh. Mr. Clark put Kevin over his shoulder, which caused more laughter, and carried him back to the grass as a mallet player tried to untie his shoes.

* * *

Alex let out a yawn and climbed in her mom's van. Her mom looked at her from the driver's seat.

"How was school and practice?" Her mother asked.

"Ok...I guess for the first time this year..." Alex muttered.

"It will get better," He mom said.

"We'll see, we'll see," was all Alex could reply.

* * *

A/N: Another chapter! Ok, the offer is up now because I have to work everyone in. Thanks to all those who applied for the offer! The whole thing with the shoes actually did happen in my band but it was in the trumpet section. That is where I got the inspiration to write that part. R&R! 


	12. Before the Football Game

Alex headed off the bus and towards the school. It was Friday, the day of the first football game and pep rally. The band would have to play during the pep rally. She really didn't want to but the day seemed to pass quickly enough. So fast that the pep rally went by. It wasn't that bad.

Alex trudged back towards the band room. She was careful not to hit her tuba on the walls. On entering, she saw most of the band geeks in there. Those who could drive had left and those who lived close by took the bus home. Alex already told her parents she would be at the school with Mercedes and Kasey. She plopped down on the floor of the band room after putting her tuba down. Mercedes sat beside her, followed by Kasey.

"I can't wait until the football game! We get in free, play, march, watch the game, and get a dollar off one item of food!" Kasey said, sounding excited.

"I think all you care about is food," Mercedes said with a laugh.

"No! Marching band is my life. It comes before food! All hail marching band! Band Geeks United!" Kasey cried. Cheers came up from around the room and Alex cracked up laughing.

"Now that was good," she said with a grin.

"Yup, a few more hoursand we can go eat in the hall," Kasey said.

"That proves me right. You'reobsessed with food," Mercedes said.

About at fouro'clock,they walked out with their suppers to the hall. Theysat down, leaning against the wall. As most people do at supper, they talked. A couple cheerleaders walked down the hall and sat nearby.

"Hey," they said with a wink and a wave at Kasey.

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Do you have to do that everytime you see him?"

"Yeah, stop making fun of me," Kasey said.

"Why do you think we're making fun of you...sexy?"one of them asked and all of them laughed.

"Ugh... why do you have to be like that?" Alex asked.

"Like what?"another one asked.

"Ditzy,prep-like, and mean like theTV cheerleaders. I know some of you aren't like that because I did have some cheerleader friends in myold school."

"Well, this isn't your old school. Don't assume it is. We can be anyway we want," thefirst cheerleader retorted.

"Ya know, Alex is right," Mercedes said, angerly.

"Why are you guys so like theTV's band geeks?" the second one asked.

"Because we're band geeks!" Kasey yelled.

"Mmmhmm..."the cheerleader said and they all laughed again.

"You guys can just get out of this wing...," Mercedes started.

"You don't own this hall," the first cheerleader said.

"Don't tell me what I don't own, Felicity!" Mercedes screamed.

"I know you don't own this hall!"

"You wanna try me?"

"Bet I can take ya! You're just a band geek!"

"And you're just a cheerleader! Cheerleading isn't really a real sport!"

"Neither is band!"

"It is more of a sport than cheerleading!"

Felicity scoffed. "Yeah right!"

Mr. Clark came out of the music room, where is his office was. "WHAT IS GOING ON OUT HERE?" he yelled. It made all of them jump.

"Nuthin', Mr. Clark," Felicity said quickly.

"Doesn't sound like nothing!" Mr. Clark said. "Mercedes?"

"She was talking bad about band...," she muttered.

"Really? Alex, Kasey?" Mr. Clark asked.

Kasey and Alex kept quiet. They just nodded.

"Well, Mercedes and Felicity, just stay away from each other. Mercedes get in the band room!" Mr. Clark ordered.

"What! The band room isn't like my bedroom!" Mercedes yelled.

"MERCEDES!" Mr. Clark yelled back.

She muttered something incoherent and walked in soon followed by Mr. Clark. The cheerleaders broke out laughing. Kasey glared at them. Alex walked away. There was nothing she could do now. Kasey followed her into the room. Mercedes sat in a corner, fuming.

"You alright?" Alex asked, going over to her. She didn't answer.

"Are you?" Kasey asked.

"Just get away," Mercedes said quietly.

Kasey left her and went to talk to Caity, the tenor sax section leader. Alex sighed and went away from Mercedes. She sat down in a chair in the trumpet section. She felt someone sit beside her.

"You alright?" asked a soft male voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just Mercedes," Alex replied.

"Ok..." the boy said and she looked over at him. It was Connor.

"Why are you talking to me? I thought you were mad at me," she said.

"I'm over it. Still friends?"

"Yep," Alex replied and she felt her hand slip into Connor's.

"Ready for the game?"

"I guess."

"Big solo. You'll be awesome."

"Yeah...if you thing so but Tony will still say something."

"Yes, but Tony is a jerk. Don't worry about him."

"Thanks Connor. You're the best."

"No problem," he said and he took his hand out of hers and left.

Alex sighed and Mr. Clark came in to annouce to get ready. They would have to be out on the field soon.

* * *

A/N: Here is the next chapter. Hope you like it! I have a new thing to get you guys into reviewing. Ok, who in the story would you rather see together: Alex and Connor, Tony and Alex, Alex and Kasey, Mercedes and Kasey, or Mercedes and Connor. This may or may not affect the story, I just want to see what you would like to see. R&R! 


	13. Football, Tony, skittles and Mountain De...

Mercedes didn't come to change with Alex. She sighed as she got dressed. They would soon have to go on and sit through a whole football game. She would have to sit near Tony because of being in the tuba section. She threw her band bag on her chair as she pulled her hair back and put her bandana in. The band room was mass chaos. There were shouts of "I need a chicken!" and "Someone turtle me!". Lauren, the drum major, was running about making sure everyone was ready. Alex turtled herself, which is very easy to do once you get the hang of it, and she rushed out to the parking lot. Mr. Clark stood there tapping his foot. He was waiting for everyone to line up.

* * *

The band filed into the bleachers marked for them. Alex ended up being forced in between Tony and Ryan. They didn't try it on purpose but the other tubas took the row. She wanted to sit by Mercedes but she sat right in front of her. 

"Nice mess up," Tony said to Alex.

"Shut up, asshole," she replied.

"Is that my new nickname?" he asked sarcastically.

"Yep. Fits you perfectly."

"Shut up."

"I want to know why we're not friends."

"You asking this now?"

"Yes."

"You stole my position."

She groaned. "It's still over that?"

He nodded and Ryan leaned in to talk. "He just won't let it go 'cause he likes you!"

"What! You little..." Tony muttered. He leaned over to punch Ryan. He grabbed Ryan and tried to strangle him.

"Would you two stop it!" Alex yelled. "Don't fight over me!"

"Why would we?" Tony asked with a smirk.

"Shut up asshole."

"There you go with the nickname."

"I told you that you deserve it."

Tony was about to say somethingbut they had to get their tubas. The other team had the ball and they had to play. The played The Hey Song through and then their team scored. They had to play Notre Dame. They were able to sit their instruments down after. Tony left Alex alone for the two quarters and they had to stand for the opposing team's field show. They did Pirates of the Caribbean for the show. After it was done, Alex's band clapped. Mr. Clark held up stubs of paper and everyone rushed to get them. Alex was one of the last people to get her's because Tony shoved her out of the way. She responded to that by calling him his new nickname. Kasey and Mercedes waited for her. She soon came up to them and gave them a smile.

"So, how is sitting by Tony?" Kasey asked with a grin.

"Haha...very funny," Alex said, dryly. "You know Mercedes, you could have turned to talk to me."

"Sorry. I was still mad. I'm good now," Mercedes said in a soft tone.

"Food! Let's get food!" Kasey shouted and Alex laughed.

Mercedes patted him on the shoulder. "Calm down."

They walked to the Band Boosters concession stand. A girl about as old as them came up to them. She had light brown hair and hazel eyes.

"What would ya like?" she asked in a thick southern accent. All of them, well except Alex, had accents but this one was really thick.

Kasey smiled. "Skittles, Mountain Dew, and a cheeseburger."

"Ya know that goes over your coupon. Have money?" the girl asked with a grin.

"Can't you cover me?"

"I covered you last time!"

"Ok...ok. Here," he said, handing over the coupon and two dollars.

She gave back his change. "What about you two?"

"Skittles and Mountain Dew, "Mercedes said.

"I'll takeMountain Dew and Skittles, also," Alex said.

"Hm...I've never seen you before," the girl said.

"She's Alex. She just moved here," Kasey said.

"Oh, really? I'm Emily. Nice to meet ya," she said, handing over their food.

They started to walk away. The track was full of people. Most were going back to their seats because half time was soon over. The band geekshad the third quarter off.

"Why do you always do that to her?" Mercedes asked.

"You know...," Kasey muttered.

Mercedes grinned. "Still? Just get overwith it will you?"

"I just don't think she likes me!"

"Oh, come on! Do you see theway she acts around you?"

"Yeah...but..."

"There is the proof!"

"Ok, explain," Alex interupted.

"Emily is a clarinet in concert band. She didn't feel likejoining marching band and Kasey has a crush on her," Mercedes said.

Alex started to grin but Kasey glared at her. "Don't you say anything!" he snapped. Then, Kasey grinned widely. "Or I'll find proof that you like Tony!"

"What? I do not!" she yelled at him.

"Do you see the way you act around him?" Kaseyasked.

"Ok...that is different from you and Emily," Alex said.

"There are two ways of telling crushes,"Mercedes said with a sly smile.

"Don't you start now, too," Alex said bitterly.

"I won't," Mercedes said with the same smile.

Alex sighed and headed back to the stands. Soon, they would have to play again. She would have to be shoved in between Tony and Ryan. The torment would go on forever.

* * *

A/N: Here is the chapter. I will be away for four days on my school's band trip. R&R! 


End file.
